


Destined to Be Alone? (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Lucifer, Clumsiness, Fighter!Lucifer, M/M, Outcast!Lucifer, Sappiness, Strong Omega!Sam, This is kind of fluffy, cuteness, omega!Sam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Lucifer es un combatiente de Alfas, defensor de Omegas. Pero no hay un Omega para él, le tienen demasiado miedo. ¿O hay uno para él?





	Destined to Be Alone? (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destined to Be Alone?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833718) by [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD). 



Lucifer Milton ha estado en muchas peleas. Las cicatrices cubrían su cara y cuerpo, contando la necesidad del Alfa de defender y proteger a Omegas y a él mismo. Era un luchador, creció en las calles con dos hermanos y aprendió a ser agresivo, no solo para defenderse sino para defender a aquellos que no podían defenderse a sí mismos.

Alrededor de Omegas, sin embargo, se derretía. Le encantaba cuidar de Omegas, pero no tanto. Los asustaba y si se volvía un poco demasiado áspero, lloraban. Ha tenido familias de Omegas que lo han echado fuera por reclamos ridículos y mezquinos.

Se resignó a estar solo, un lobo solitario que intentaba defender a Omegas de los daños, solo para ser rechazado.

Era un caballero, en realidad. Mantenía las puertas abiertas para Omegas, les ayudaba a cruzar la calle, los protegería si un Alfa chasqueaba sus mandíbulas demasiado cerca. Solo quería uno propio, pero sentía que nunca lo haría. Daba demasiado miedo, con sus cicatrices que nunca se iran y la mirada fría que daba a los Alfas depredadores. Los Omegas temían que su aparentemente mal genio algún día se volviera contra ellos.

La idea de herir a un Omega enfermaba físicamente al Alfa, sin embargo.

Pero el día en que Sam Winchester entró en su vida fue el día en que lo cuestionó todo.

Sam Winchester era un Omega fuerte. Alto, hermoso, musculoso, con ojos castaños que cambian de color, pelo castaño claro y largo por el que Lucifer anhelaba pasar sus dedos. Sus rasgos eran hermosos, hermosos y fuertes y Lucifer anhelaba a este Omega.

"Este es Sam Winchester", dijo Michael, una súplica en su voz. _Intenta no asustar a éste, hermanito._ Por qué Michael se había comprometido a encontrarle a Lucifer un compañero, nunca lo sabría.

Podía sentir el miedo del Omega y se encogió internamente. En el exterior, sonrió cálidamente y llevó la mano asustada del Omega a sus labios, rozando un beso casto contra ella. "Es un placer conocerte, Sam", murmuró en voz baja.

"Igualmente, señor Milton", dijo Sam cortésmente, con el indicio de una sonrisa que creaba hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Lucifer se sintió débil por lo marcados que eran a pesar del tamaño de la sonrisa.

"Señor Milton es mi querido hermano mayor, llámame Lucifer ", sonrió Lucifer. "¿Te gustaría ir a buscar la cena?"

"Claro", dijo Sam y Lucifer le ofreció su brazo al Omega. Sam lo tomó y se apoyó en él ligeramente. El Alfa sintió que su corazón saltaba mientras guiaba a Sam fuera de la vista de su hermano y al restaurante.

Sam le tuvo un poco de miedo a Lucifer cuando se lo presentaron por primera vez. Las líneas endurecidas de la cara de Lucifer y las cicatrices que cubrían su hermosa cara presentaban un frente intimidante. Pero oler el bello aunque helado aroma del Alfa y ser tratado con tanto respeto, lo hizo sentir un poco más cómodo. Realmente entendió qué tipo de Alfa era Lucifer mientras se dirigían a cenar, cuando Lucifer se detuvo para ayudar a un joven Omega a reunirse con su Alfa, manteniendo su voz calmada y su aroma suave para no asustarlo. Tenía cuidado con los Omegas, los trataba con respeto y adoración, a diferencia de muchos Alfas.

Las personas miran fijamente a Lucifer cuando entran al restaurante y son llevados lentamente a su mesa, Lucifer debe haber llamado antes o tal vez el Alfa era tan influyente. O intimidante. De cualquier manera, Lucifer estaba hablando y su Alfa sonaba tan hermoso cuando hablaba. Como un vino burbujeante y bien envejecido después de un largo día de trabajo.

No puede pensar que este Alfa es suyo. No puede. Aún no están en esa etapa. Y puede que nunca lo estén. Pero no podía evitarlo. Lucifer sonaba tan hermoso, tan cálido, tan educado, que hacía que sus rodillas se debilitaran. ¡Y la esencia de Lucifer! Menta helada y cítricos que golpean sus fosas nasales como el mejor postre del mundo. No puede dejar de mirarlos mientras se sentaban, los pálidos labios rosados de Lucifer se movían, pero él no estaba escuchando.

Dios, si Lucifer continuaba esto ... terminaría comenzando un celo. Y está bastante seguro de que no quiere entrar en celo en medio de un restaurante, ni manchar su traje muy bonito con lubricante natural.

"No estás hablando", dijo Lucifer con tristeza, mirando a Sam con los ojos más grandes y tristes que haya visto en un Alfa.

Lucifer temía lo peor. Fue demasiado lejos.

Sabía que parecía intimidante, muy intimidante.

Pero quería a Sam. Podía oler, sentir, escuchar la fuerza en el Omega más joven y nunca había conocido a un Omega que fuera tan fuerte antes. Pensó que podía ser menos cuidadoso con él. Los omegas usualmente lloran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, muchas veces aparentemente sin razón. Y como Sam no ha llorado todavía, pensó que estaba a salvo. Pero al parecer, ese no era el caso. ¡Estúpido, estúpido! Había asustado a Sam. Probablemente le pedirá a un miembro de la familia que lo eche, que lo abandone. Eso ha ocurrido con más frecuencia de lo que quisiera admitir. Alguien, un hermano mayor que es un Alfa, un padre Alfa, demonios, ya había tenido decenas de primos Alfa que lo habían echado atrás antes de gritarle, asegurándose de que estaba claro que nunca sería bienvenido de nuevo.

Para empeorar las cosas, todos miran al impresionante Omega, por lo hermoso y fuerte que es. Sam Winchester exudaba confianza y tenía la facilidad de ser bello, lo que se sumaba a su personalidad embriagadora.

Estará solo toda su vida.

"Vamos, te llevaré a casa", dijo, sonando resignado.

Sam no lo entendía. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Disgustó al Alfa de alguna manera? ¿Le hizo daño? ¿Que está mal?

Trató de acercarse a Lucifer, trató de descubrir qué estaba mal, pero era tan torpe, no como los Omegas más pequeños, que parecían haber nacido bailarines y eran elegantes todo el tiempo, no torpes como él - tropezó con sus propios dos pies.

Lucifer lo atrapó antes de estrellarse contra el suelo y de repente estaban cerca, más cerca que antes. Sam sintió que su corazón palpitaba en su pecho y supo que estaba temblando. La mitad del restaurante se volvió para mirar, con los ojos oscuros hambrientos y listos para arrebatarle el tembloroso Omega al Alfa, a quien veían como una amenaza.

Sam trató de sacar lo mejor de lo que parece ser una situación cada vez peor y se lanzó por un beso.

El shock bailó en los labios del Alfa y por un momento, a Sam le preocupó que se hubiera excedido en sus límites. Pero entonces Lucifer respondió, devolviéndole el beso. A su alrededor, las personas se relajaron y volvieron a sus comidas mientras su beso se calentaba, Lucifer pasando los dedos por el pelo de Sam.

Durante la cena, no pudieron mantener sus manos alejadas uno del otro. Sam estaba casi en el regazo de Lucifer a la mitad de la comida, besándose, mordiendo y respirando, cálida y pesadamente. Lo que debería haber tomado una hora tomó tres, estaban tan enamorados el uno del otro. Hablaron y se rieron, voces bajas y ásperas.

Cuando Lucifer llamó a un taxi para llevarlos de regreso a su casa, a su familia, saben que están hechos el uno para el otro. No hay duda de que serían una pareja apareada pronto.

El primer celo de Sam con su nuevo Alfa fue intenso. Estaba mucho más necesitado. Su Alfa estaba allí y ni siquiera quería intentar controlarse. Quería sexo salvaje, apasionado, con calor, sexo que le curvara los dedos de los pies y que saciaría su celo durante más de cinco minutos. Lo quería rudo. Ningún otro Alfa jamás se atrevería a ser rudo con él, pero Lucifer lo haría. Lucifer veía lo fuerte que era y sabía que podía ser un poco más duro. Sam estaba en el cielo la primera vez que Lucifer lo arrojó sobre la cama y lo preparó antes de follarlo duro y rápido, haciendo que los dedos de los pies del Omega se curvaran, gritara cuando se vino y que cubriera su cama en un desastre pegajoso.

Lucifer pensó que podía ser un poco más descuidado con un Omega tan fuerte y hermoso. Pero mientras más rogaba Sam por un sexo más áspero, más sentía la necesidad de cuidarlo, incluso si estaba fuera de lugar.

Sintió la necesidad de llevarle flores a su Omega - caléndulas, las favoritas de Sam. ¿Realmente se había convertido en un gran bobo, que hasta le estaba dando flores a Sam? Sin embargo, los ojos de Sam se iluminaron y le dio al Alfa un lento y dulce beso de agradecimiento para mostrar cuánto disfrutaba el gesto. Casi tuvieron relaciones sexuales en el escritorio de Sam en ese momento, pero Sam se recompuso y ahuyentó al Alfa, murmurando sobre cómo había entrado un cliente.

Lucifer ganó la discusión que siguió y estaba debajo del escritorio de Sam mientras se reunía con el cliente, manteniendo el pene de su Omega agradable y cálido. Los fuertes muslos de Sam temblaban alrededor de su cabeza, pero no había ningún otro lugar donde el Alfa quisiera estar.

Le hizo el desayuno a Sam una mañana, deteniéndose en un punto y sacudiendo la cabeza. Ni siquiera había sido un celo, había sido solo una noche de sexo donde los dos sabían que la almohada en la oficina de Sam sería muy útil debido a lo roja que estaba la parte posterior del Omega por haberlo hecho más duro según los ruegos y súplicas cada vez más fuertes de Sam.

"Buenos días, Luci", dijo el omega en cuestión mientras terminaba la gran tortilla que estaba preparando para él, dirigiéndose hacia el alfa y frotando su aroma sobre él.

Lucifer no pudo evitar sonreír, girando la cabeza y besando la mejilla de Sam. "Buenos días, pequeño Omega. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mi culo está adolorido, pero es un buen tipo de dolor", murmuró Sam. "¿Es el desayuno?"

"Lo es y esta tortilla es tuya", dijo Lucifer con una sonrisa.

"Aww, Luce," susurró Sam, abrazando al Alfa con fuerza y girando su cabeza por un beso.

Esta vez, Lucifer fue la voz de la razón, apretando juguetonamente el culo de Sam, haciendo que gritara. "Come, antes de que el desayuno se enfríe. Taza de café negro, ¿no?"

"Estas mimando demasiado a este Omega, lo estas", murmuró Sam, besando la nariz de Lucifer.

"¿Y por qué no debería?" Lucifer sonrió. "Mi fuerte, hermoso Omega".

"Mi fuerte y sarcástico Alfa", se burló Sam, soltando una carcajada cuando Lucifer se puso rojo y le quitó la tortilla.

Tal vez Lucifer era un alfa destinado a estar solo. Pero encontrar un Omega como Sam significaba que no tenía que hacerlo.


End file.
